smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Slipsand Galaxy
Go Back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Slipsand Galaxy is a galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 5. The level is desert-themed and features desert objects such as cacti. Fast moving sand rapids and fireballs are the main obstacles in the level. A pyramid can be seen in the background, but serves no special purpose. Dry Bones, Magikoopas and Pokey Sprouts are common enemies in this galaxy. The Fire Flower reappears in this galaxy and is used in the boss battle against Squizzard. At one point, Mario will need to avoid some Rhomps while sliding down sand. Items Planets Starting Planets This is a long, tubular planet with a fast sand current. During the "Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole mission, the current is going with the player. Many fireballs circle the planet and many Spiky Plants serve as an impedement during the mission. The Launch Star will take the player to the Sandy Waterfall Planet. During the Sailing the Sandy Seas mission, the current is going against Mario. Luckily, there are platforms to allow the player to reach the Warp Pipe on the other side. If the player goes all the way to the very end in this mission, where the Launch Star was in the last mission, he or she will find three 1-Up Mushrooms. The player must rapidly jump and spin to do this. The Launch Star will take Mario to the Sandy Sea Planet during the mission. Sandy Waterfall Planet A fairly small planet with a sand stream that is going against the player. At the first part, there are a few shifting blocks that will push the player off the planet. Many Pokey Sprouts appear on this planet. At the second area, it is an S-shaped stream with three Cluckbooms flying over it. The Comet Medal can be found in this area. There is a Fire Flower, even more Pokey Sprouts, and more shifting blocks in the next area. There is a Midway Point and a Launch Star that takes the player to the Sand Slide Planet at the top. Sand Slide Planet The planet is basically one long sand stream coming out of the pyramid. The player must slide down the stream to the end while avoiding the Rhomps that appear halfway. As the end of the stream gets closer, the width gets thinner. At the bottom of the slide is a small area with a Luma Shop, a Midway Point, and the Launch Star that takes the player to the Sinkhole Planet. Squizzard'a Sandy Sinkhole Planet The planet is an upside down dome-shaped planet filled with sand. The sand moves at a fast current towards the middle where Squizzard lies. The arena is fenced up and there are some rocks here that can serve as platforms. Two Fire Flowers appear here. Sandy Sea Planet This planet is only traveled to during the Sailing the Sandy Seas mission. It is a vast, wide open area filled with quicksand. The player needs to ride the Sand Sailer on this planet to avoid falling into the quicksand. Many cacti are found here and slowly deteriorate the ship. Magikoopas and a single Silver Chomp are found on this planet as well. The Power Star is found at the end of the planet. Stars (Missions) Regular Stars Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole The player will land on the Starting Planet. He/She will need to reach the Launch Star at the other end while avoiding to get hurt by fireballs. The player will then land on the Sandy Waterfall Planet. They will need to make their way up while avoiding getting crushed by the blocks and getting hit by a Cluckboom's bomb. When he/she reaches the Launch Star, he/she will be sent to the Sand Slide Planet. The player must avoid Rhomps while trying not to fall off. At the end, there will be a Midway Point and a Launch Star to take the player to Squizzard at his sinkhole. Here, the player will need to defeat Squizzard using the Fire Flower. Once Squizzard is defeated, the player will be rewarded with the Power Star. Sailing the Sandy Seas Players will land on the Starting Planet, but this time the sand current is going against them. They have to use the platforms to get to the nearby Warp Pipe. In the underground, the gravity changes depending on the players' movement. They should find a way to get to the orange Warp Pipe to go back up while avoiding the Firebars. They should then take the Launch Star to the Sandy Sea Planet. On this planet, players must ride the Sand Sailer through the whole level. The ship goes slow, but generally increases in speed as the Power Star gets closer. Cacti and Magikoopas will try to hinder the players' progress. At the end of the sea, a Silver Chomp will try to knock players' into the quicksand. Players should strategically avoid the Chomp as it homes-in on them. The Power Star will be in reach after the ordeal. Comet Stars Squizzard's Daredevil Run The player will fight Squizzard with only one health. However, Squizzard must be flamed three times, instead of four, to defeat him. Green Stars Green Star 1 The player will redo the Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole mission. When he/she gets to the end of the Sandy Waterfall Planet, he/she should see the Green Star at the end of a small waterfall. The player can either long jump to it, or walk to the top of the waterfall and slide down it to the star. Green Star 2 The player will redo the Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole mission. When he/she gets to the Sand Slide Planet, he/she should immediately move to the far left to get the Green Star. Green Star 3 The player will redo the Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole mission. The final Green Star is located yet again on the Sand Slide Planet. After the player avoids the Rhomps, he/she should immediately move to the far right side to get the Star.